Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer buildup printed wiring board having a middle conductive layer in the core substrate.
Description of Background Art
JP 2014-086651A describes a method for manufacturing a metal-core substrate, which is an application of a coreless method for forming a wiring board without using a core substrate. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.